


The Veela's Mate

by MayorHaggar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Infidelity, Multiple Orgasms, Veela Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: The veela has been clamoring for its mate for years, and for years Fleur has denied it. But the creature always wins in the end.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 233





	The Veela's Mate

There were many commonly-held beliefs about veela, most of them far from flattering and spread by witches who were envious of their beauty and jealous at how effortlessly they could draw the attention of wizards onto them at the exclusion of anyone else, including their wives.

There was one thing that the myths and the legends got right though. Veela truly were sex incarnate, and Fleur Weasley nee Delacour was no exception. Veela who lived together in enclaves once they reached maturity were able to live their lives and satisfy their boundless sexual appetites without concern and free from judgment, but Fleur had chosen the more difficult path of trying to blend into the wider magical society and live as a witch. She did her best to live the life of a normal witch and for the most part she was successful, even if she drew more attention and attracted more looks of lust from horny men (and jealous glares from their significant others) than even the most beautiful witches. But there was one problem that constantly plagued her life, and it was a significant one.

Fleur had never been sexually satisfied.

She'd married a handsome man, a good man, a powerful man in William Weasley. He hadn't become a drooling mess around her like so many others did, and so before their first time together she had dared to hope that he might be the one who could do it. But her hopes had been dashed. Despite his confidence and strength (and a pretty nice cock too) he had been like all the rest once their clothes were off and they moved beyond flirtation to actual sex. He hadn't even been inside of her veela pussy for a full two minutes before he'd lost all control and come inside of her. He'd rolled off of her afterwards with a blissful, dazed smile on his face, and had fallen into a deep, satisfied sleep within minutes. But Fleur had remained awake, disappointed but resigned. It was at that moment that she gave up on ever being sexually satisfied. If she was going to live her life amongst wizards and witches she would just have to accept that she was never going to have her needs met in bed. It was a sacrifice she could live with, or at least that's what she told herself.

She had gone on to marry Bill, and she truly enjoyed his company most of the time, even if their sex life had not gotten any better. She might have been able to ignore her sexual urges and enjoy her wedded life with Bill if the veela side of her hadn't taken over once Harry Potter had reached the age of magical maturity.

It had shocked her to her core, the way her body throbbed the first time she saw Harry after he'd turned seventeen. She'd always thought he was cute, at least once she'd stopped seeing him as a 'leetle boy' who'd cheated his way into the Triwizard Tournament, but she had never viewed him as a sexual being before then. The veela in her had risen to the surface in a way it had never done before in her life. It demanded that she claim him as her mate, and it had taken significant force of will for her to avoid throwing him down on the table and fucking him right then and there in the middle of his birthday party at the Burrow with her family and her future family watching. Her mother had looked at her knowingly, apparently having sensed the change within her, but she hadn't said anything. Apolline Delacour believed that her children should be free to live their own lives and make their own choices, just as she had chosen to live amongst witches and wizards when she met and married her true mate, something most veela could never hope to manage.

Her mother had remained silent, even when Fleur had gone though with her marriage as planned and wed Bill the next day. It had been hard for her to get Harry out of her mind. Even as she stood before William and became his wife, the veela side of her screamed for her to forget the redhead and claim her true mate, whether he was currently wearing the disguise of William's cousin or not.

The wedding had taken a turn thanks to the Death Eaters, and it was the better part of a year before Fleur saw Harry again. The throbbing in her chest abated with him gone, and she'd convinced herself that it had all been in her head, that knowing her wedding was the next day had thrown her emotions and hormones into chaos and she hadn't been thinking clearly.

But then he, Ron and Hermione had come to Shell Cottage, and she'd known that it was real and it wasn't going away. The human side of her had chosen to spend her life with William Weasley, who loved her and cared about her and made her happy in so many different ways, even if it didn't carry over to the bedroom. But the veela side of her had recognized Harry Potter as her mate, and any time she was in his presence it became harder and harder to ignore. That he'd married Bill's sister had not helped matters any. The human side of her viewed this as another reason to resist, but all the veela side cared about was that she was in her mate's presence at every holiday or Weasley family dinner. Fleur had done her best to ignore her urges and had succeeded for years, but it became harder and harder to resist her true nature every single time she was around Harry. She might have chosen to live her life as a witch but she was a veela in every way that mattered, and the veela would not be denied its mate forever.

That's how she found herself in Harry's lap, snogging him senseless and wiggling against him, rubbing her crotch against his cock through his trousers with a frantic, desperate sort of need that she'd never felt before. It was the veela taking over and guiding her actions in a way it never had with Bill or anyone else.

It was fortunate that they'd been alone when her control finally broke, because she doubted the veela part of her would have cared if both their spouses and the entire extended Weasley family had been there to watch. If anything it probably would have rejoiced in showing dominance over both William and Ginny, showing them both the true nature of things. But the rest of the Weasleys were visiting Charlie in Romania, with Harry and Fleur alone remaining behind in England because they were too busy at work to slip away.

They'd run into each other by pure chance, Fleur having stopped by the Burrow to pick something up without knowing that Harry was there to de-gnome the garden. She hadn't been able to think of a plausible excuse to leave (or maybe it was the veela refusing to allow her brain to come up with any reason to get away from her mate), so they'd gone up to Ronald's former bedroom and sat down to chat. She'd done her best to continue resisting, but the veela within her won out as it had always been destined to do and she'd thrown herself at him.

Harry had been shocked stiff at first, and for a moment she thought he might push her away or refuse her, which would have been both a relief and a bitter disappointment at the same time. After all, he'd proven remarkably resistant to the veela allure that turned most men (and even a fair few women) into slobbering idiots. But even though he was a wizard who possessed immense magical strength as well as a seemingly iron will, he was just a regular bloke underneath all of that. He was still as prone to lust, seduction and temptation as anyone else, and eventually his arms had come up from his sides, wrapped around her body and held her to him, making it clear that he'd given in. The veela side of Fleur sang in triumph and in joy. She'd won. She'd claimed her mate, her true mate at last.

Well, that was only partially true. She might have given in to her lust, tasted his lips for the first time and rubbed herself against him like an animal in heat (which wasn't too far off from the truth), but she wouldn't have truly claimed him as her mate until they had done exactly that: _mate_. Time to correct that.

She practically tore his clothes off of his body, the veela not caring about taking things off properly in its haste to be with its mate. Her own blue dress came off easily enough, as did her knickers. Her bra she left on for now. She didn't need to get her tits out in order to breed with her mate.

Fleur wasted no time in taking his cock in her hand, holding it straight and sinking down onto it. Her veela side all but purred as it finally landed the mate it had been drawn towards for literal years. This moment had been building for years and at last it was here. At last she was lowering her hips and feeling the cock of her mate fill her up. She hadn't taken any time to admire it since she'd been far too anxious to get it inside of her and claim him as her mate officially, but now that she felt it inside of her she was beginning to understand why the veela had been inexorably drawn to him. His cock felt like it was the perfect size, just long enough and thick enough and able to hit her just right as she sat down on him and then raised herself back up.

It all made sense now, that feeling that had risen up out of nowhere to assault her senses when he saw Harry on his seventeenth birthday and had only gotten stronger and harder to ignore in the years since then. She could have cursed herself for her previous stubbornness if she wasn't so giddy about what she was now feeling. She could have been enjoying this for years if she hadn't been so obstinate and had instead listened to her veela instincts when they told her that her one true mate was right in front of her, ready and waiting to be claimed.

There would be time for self-condemnation later though. Right now she was far too busy enjoying the successful mating. Harry's cock felt perfect inside of her, and for the first time in years Fleur allowed herself to hope. Maybe she wouldn't have to resign herself to a life devoid of sexual satisfaction after all. As she rose and fell in her new lover's lap and grinned down at the awed expression on his face, she dared to wish that he might be able to give her what she needed in bed. Perhaps he would do what no one else had ever been able to do, and hold on long enough to quench the thirst that had existed within her for years. She put her hands on his surprisingly muscular chest for support and bounced herself on his cock, feeling the heat building from her core. Sex had been an obligation for years, something that she'd engaged in to make someone else happy despite knowing that she herself would get nothing out of it aside from disappointment and a longing for more. But maybe it would be different now. Maybe her mate could give her what she'd always needed. Maybe Harry would...

" _Fuck!_ " Harry's hands flew to her hips and he groaned helplessly as he came inside of her. Fleur could feel her hopes deflate like a balloon that had just been popped. Harry's cock might have felt nice, but he had cum just as quickly as everyone else. He hadn't been any better equipped to handle being inside of her veela pussy than William or any of her previous lovers. Had her veela instincts failed her, or was this just her destiny? Could no one, not even her mate, give her the satisfaction she now realized that she wouldn't be able to live without?

Fleur felt Harry's hips jerk beneath her, as if he was trying to continue the shag from below even though he'd already cum, and it caused her to stop lamenting the quick ending and return to the present. Wait a minute; he _was_ trying to continue the fuck! But how? He'd already cum; she'd felt it! No lover had ever been able to get another erection for hours after she'd made them cum no matter how hard she tried to get them going again. That anyone could be hard again within seconds after cumming inside of her pussy was too unrealistic to even dream about, whether he was the mate her veela side had chosen or not.

She pulled herself off of his cock so she could inspect this for herself, and to her amazement saw that it was true. Harry's cock was hard again! Or given the timing maybe it would be more accurate to say that it was still hard, that it had never gone down to begin with.

"Mon dieu," she whispered, hardly daring to believe that her eyes were not deceiving her. Then she looked up from Harry's cock and into his eyes, and saw that he did not wear the dazed, exhausted look that all of her previous lovers had worn after being squeezed dry by her veela pussy. He licked his lips and eyed her body hungrily, clearly just as ready as she was to go again. "More?"

Harry didn't bother to give her an answer, not a verbal one at least. He rolled her over onto her back, got into position on top of her and shoved his cock back inside of her. This wasn't the standard missionary position though. His legs were higher up on hers in order to allow for deeper penetration, to the point that it almost looked like he was squatting over her. Fleur groaned as he started to fuck her, shoving his cock deep inside of her, deeper than anything had ever reached. His cock hadn't gone down after his orgasm and his desire hadn't lessened either. He was fucking her with deep, hard strokes, shagging her with an intensity that she'd never felt from anyone before. Most of the time her lovers were just doing all they could simply to avoid cumming on the spot right after penetration, not that it ever helped them. Harry wasn't holding anything back though, and he wasn't overwhelmed by her snug veela pussy. Well, in a sense he was; judging by their first time he couldn't manage to be inside of her any longer than anyone else without cumming. But unlike the others, one orgasm wasn't the end for him. He was right back at it and ready for more, and she couldn't have been happier about it. He pounded away at her, drawing ecstatic moans and groans from her throat.

She almost didn't know what to do in this situation. She'd become so used to being disappointed in the bedroom, and after his quick orgasm she'd feared that this wouldn't change even if she had in fact claimed her mate. But Harry being ready for more instantly, taking charge and fucking the hell out of her was allowing hope to blossom once again in her heart. Maybe he was the one. Maybe this was going to work out after all. But it was only going to work if he could handle everything she could throw at him. She wasn't going to hold anything back; she was going to hit him with everything that she had and see what his true strength was.

"Yes, 'Arry!" she screamed. "Yes, yes, oui, oui, _oui!_ Fuck me just like zat, just like _zat!_ " She normally had to consciously keep her allure at bay whenever she did anything physical with a man; otherwise he would not only finish even faster than usual but would likely be unconscious and dead to the world for hours afterwards. But she took the risk again for the first time in years, hitting Harry with her allure at full blast, literally pushing everything that she had at him.

The result was immediate and massive. Harry was more resistant to the veela allure than anyone she'd ever seen; even her father, who had needed to be an exceptional man indeed to marry her mother and raise two veela daughters, would sometimes get glassy-eyed and stupid if his wife let her control slip too much. Harry was able to fight it off better than any man she'd ever known but not even he was completely immune to its effects, and those effects were heightened exponentially when the recipient was in the middle of having sex with the veela in question.

She saw Harry's eyes roll back in his head and felt the quiver of his legs as they pressed against her own. His entire body jerked and he whimpered like a little boy as he instantly came inside of her pussy for the second time that day. She moaned when she felt it shooting inside of her, both because it was the first time any man had ever orgasmed twice in one day with her and because his second load somehow felt thicker than his first one. She swore that his second orgasm lasted longer too, which seemed like an impossibility. How could he still have that much seed left to give after she'd already wrung him dry once?

Fleur was still nowhere close to being satisfied, but already he'd come closer to that than anyone else ever had. Now she just had to see how he responded to her sudden all-out assault, and whether or not she'd broken him completely. She held her breath and waited to find out the answer.

Harry released her from the mating press, but it wasn't because he was finished with her. Far from it actually; he was just ready to switch to a different position. Now he scooped her up into his arms and scooted over so he was sitting on the edge of the bed, his feet planted on the ground and his legs spread apart. She was sitting between his legs, her own legs bent at the knees and thrown on his shoulders. He held her by the back and started to thrust into her once again, and Fleur cooed in delight. Harry had taken a full assault from her veela allure, something she had never consciously done to any lover, and he was not passed out on the bed. Far from being wrecked, drained and useless after what he'd already been through, he was still moving, still hard, and still maintained the energy and the desire to fuck her.

"Yes, Harry!" she screamed. "Amazing! Magnifique! You are so good! How can you still be going?! How can you still be fucking me?!"

"Is that a complaint?" he asked, and that surprised her too. After cumming twice and withstanding a full blast from her allure, he was still able to not only fuck her but he also maintained enough of his wits to hear her questions, understand them and respond to them at the same time? Harry Potter was a rare man indeed.

"No!" she said, shaking her head and recoiling at the very thought. "I just 'ave never known a man who could stand all of zis! No man has ever been able to fuck me like zis before!" She put her palms on either side of his neck, showing him that she approved of this, that she never wanted him to stop.

In what was becoming a trend by this point, Harry didn't last long while fucking her in this position either. He only fucked her for a minute or so before he came inside of her with a grunt, but she wasn't nearly as worried about it this time as she had been before. Logically she knew that he wouldn't be able to keep this up forever. Sooner or later he would hit his limit, and one of these times he would cum, his cock would be utterly spent, his body would be too exhausted to continue and that would be the end of it. But she wasn't concerned, not anymore. After what he'd shown her so far she was now convinced that he wouldn't be finished until after he'd gotten her off.

She couldn't explain exactly why she felt that way; she obviously didn't have any actual evidence to support that, no real reason to believe that he would succeed where every other man had failed. But she was done doubting the veela side of her. The veela were inherently sexual beings, and as her mother had once explained to both her and Gabrielle, if they were fortunate enough to meet the man that their magic recognized as their true mate as she had with their father, they should trust that their veela side would not guide them incorrectly. They should trust that whoever the veela within them recognized as their natural mate would be able to take care of them and give them what they needed, that their mate would be compatible with their bodies in a way that no other lover could ever hope to no matter how talented they might be. And that's what Fleur was doing. After years of fighting with the veela side of herself, of ignoring the pull she felt towards Harry Potter and trying to make things work with her husband, she was done doubting. The veela had chosen Harry as its mate and Fleur was going to listen.

She was perceptive enough to recognize that his third orgasm once again built upon the first two. It shouldn't have been possible for his third ejaculation of the night to last even longer than the first two, but it didn't catch Fleur by surprise this time. And neither was she surprised when he pulled his cock out of her and she verified for herself that it was still as hard as ever. If she'd ever had reason to doubt that Harry was the man for her and the veela had chosen correctly, it was being dispelled further and further with every orgasm that he bounced right back from. She eagerly watched him and waited to see what he would do next. She'd started this by throwing herself at him, disrobing him and then fucking herself on his cock, but she was happy to let her mate take over now and do whatever he wanted with her body.

What he wanted first was to see her breasts. She had honestly forgotten her bra was even still on, she'd been so wrapped up in everything else that was going on. Harry obviously hadn't forgotten, though he _had_ forgotten how to actually take a bra off. Or maybe he just didn't care to take the time to do so. Either way, he removed her bra not by undoing the hooks but by grabbing it with both hands and ripping it clean off of her body. She gasped, feeling another spike of arousal shoot through her at the display. It hadn't been one of her nicer bras but she wouldn't have cared either way. It could have been the fanciest bra she owned, designed so intricately that no charm could ever repair it properly, and she would not have lamented its loss in the slightest if it meant she got to see her mate act so aggressively in his desire to see her body fully bared.

Harry grabbed her breasts and squeezed them roughly in his hands, and she smiled and cooed at the forceful mauling her mate was subjecting her to. She was happy to have her body manhandled in such a way, so long as it was her mate doing the manhandling.

"Do you like my breasts, 'Arry?" she asked, smirking at him.

"They're fucking perfect," he said, not looking away from her chest even as he answered her question. "I've wanted to play with them for years."

"Well, play with them," she said. "Play with them as much as you like. You are my mate. They are yours to play with now."

"I wonder what Bill would have to say about that," he said. "Or Ginny." His hands did not stop playing with her breasts, and he didn't sound all that worried about his wife or her husband, not enough to stop at least. It was still something that would need to be addressed, something they would have to talk about and figure out how to handle. They would have to come to sort of solution, and it wasn't going to be easy. Whether they divorced their spouses, cheated behind their backs or were honest with them and left it up to the Weasleys whether they could accept a more open sort of love, any solution they reached was going to be messy and probably would result in jealousy, anxiety or hurt feelings for someone. At that moment Fleur didn't really care what solution they reached, as long as said solution included her getting fucked by her mate regularly. The veela would accept nothing less now that she'd finally claimed him and was being bred by him.

But those were concerns to be dealt with later. There would be time for them to figure out what they wanted to do and what happened next. Right now Fleur had one thing on her mind, one thing that took precedence over anything and everything else.

"Are you going to play with my breasts for the rest of the night, or are you going to go back to fucking me?" she asked in challenge. "Your cock looks like it still has at least a little bit of life left in it, non?" His eyes flashed in response to her challenge, and he stopped squeezing her breasts and took her by the hand instead.

"Get up," he said, his voice more a growl, and she felt her heart pounding as she allowed him to lead her up off of the bed and over towards the wall. She leaned forward, rested her hands and elbows against the wall and allowed him to lift one of her legs high into the air while the other remained firmly planted on the ground. She felt almost like a ballerina, though she doubted any ballerina had ever looked this naughty or wanton. Harry stood behind her, between her legs, resting one of his hands across her back while the other supported her raised leg.

It was a more exotic position than any she'd ever been in before. She was so used to sexual encounters that only lasted for a minute or two that going to anything particularly fancy seemed like a waste of time. And truthfully this one probably wouldn't last much longer either, but everything was different now. She was properly warmed up now. Between the shagging they'd already done, his resilience, the loads he'd already shot inside of her that only got longer and thicker every time and the dominance and confidence he was showing, Fleur felt differently than she ever had before. For the first time she felt as if a lover might actually be on the verge of making her orgasm, and this could very well be the moment and the position where it actually happened.

That possibility seemed even more realistic as soon as she felt his cock slide into her cunt once again. Harry continued to impress the hell out of her, not just in his ability to stay hard no matter how many orgasms her impossibly tight and perfect veela pussy forced out of him but in the way that he continued to fuck her with energy to spare. This was all brand new territory for her, and while the human part of her mind, the part used to disappointment and to going to bed unsatisfied was still struggling to believe that all of this was actually happening, it wasn't the witch that was calling the shots anymore. It was the veela who had initiated this, the veela who had identified Harry as its mate years earlier and hadn't let her ignore that reality no matter how hard she tried to focus her attention elsewhere, and so too it was the veela who inhabited her body at that moment. The veela knew that this was what it had been waiting years for, and as Harry's cock pounded into her and he rapidly pushed his way closer to his fourth orgasm of the day (was it still day, or evening, or night? Who knew anymore, and for that matter who cared?), the veela rejoiced in the pleasure of finally being claimed by its mate.

Fleur had already been feeling a pressure building up inside of her, a heat that was unfamiliar and yet familiar at the same time, something that she'd never actually felt but instinctively knew she badly wanted to experience. But nothing could have prepared her for the feeling that came next. Once, when she was a little older and beginning to return the interest that boys had already started showing in her, her mother had tried to describe this feeling to her, the feeling of toe-curling satisfaction that a veela could only ever hope to feel if she met her true mate and was bred by him. Fleur had listened to what she was saying but hadn't thought about it too much over the years, at first because the possibility of her meeting her true mate was too remote to spend much time dwelling on it, and later because she'd actually found her mate and had been trying to pretend that it didn't matter, that the man she'd chosen to marry was all she could ever need and want and that the witch knew better than the veela. She hadn't, of course; when it came to matters such as this the veela voice was the one to be believed.

Even if she'd listened attentively to her mother's explanation and committed every single word to memory it still would not have prepared her for the intensity of what she now felt. It wasn't something that could ever be fully explained, and she couldn't even adequately describe it in her own head. It was something that truly had to be felt and experienced for oneself to hope to have any understanding of it. All Fleur knew was that it was the most wonderful feeling she'd ever experienced in her life, running from her toes all the way to the top of her head and making every point in between feel like it had been set aflame with veela fire.

She opened her mouth to tell Harry how incredible it all felt, to thank him and let him know that he was making her feel things she'd never even imagined before, but she found that she could no longer form words in either English or French. All that escaped her throat was this peculiar inhuman screeching. It was a sound she'd never heard before but she didn't need to be told what it was or where it was coming from. This was the veela announcing its satisfaction as it finally became one with its mate. This was no mundane human orgasm, with its moans and groans and erotic cries. This was the call of the veela, the most sexual beings on the planet, and for the first time Fleur understood what it truly meant to embrace her heritage.

Her mind was too focused on what she was feeling inside to notice anything else, but Harry sure as hell noticed the changes that her orgasm brought about. When a veela came, her pussy would squeeze around her lover's cock even tighter than it usually did and became an even more perfect fit for him than it was at every other time. Her insides massaged every inch of his cock, rewarding him with a physical pleasure beyond anything that most men could ever hope to feel in their lives. Even most who had sex with veela would never receive this; their bodies wouldn't be able to handle it. Only a veela's true mate could be welcomed by this unique embrace without losing their sanity in the process.

Harry didn't lose his mind, but he did lose all control of his body. He'd been giving her hard, demanding thrusts deep inside of her pussy, giving her all he had despite surely knowing that he wouldn't be able to keep it up for long, but his hips lost all power now. In the face of the veela's embrace he could do nothing but whine and give himself over to yet another orgasm. This orgasm was different from all that had come before it though. His trend of producing longer and thicker loads would have continued even if she hadn't joined him, but now the body of his veela mate was working together with his to ensure that he filled her with as much semen as he possibly could. Even when his balls were seemingly empty, her veela pussy squeezed around him and coaxed more out of him as she followed her instincts and did her best to impregnate herself with the seed of her mate. It kept coming and coming, and for a moment Fleur could almost believe that it would never stop. That would be a pleasant reality for her to live in, spending her entire life being bred by her mate.

All good things must come to an end though, and the same was true here. As soon as Fleur's pleasure cooled off and her body relaxed, she could feel her lover's body sag in response. The moment that the veela stopped milking its mate of his seed, all the energy drained out of him. Even Harry and his prodigious stamina was utterly spent now, and he lacked the strength to move. It was up to Fleur to lower the leg that had been raised, get both feet back on the ground and slip his cock out of her well-fucked pussy. Seed ran down her thigh and some more dripped out onto the floor as she gently removed his cock. It was proof of just how well her mate had bred her, and it made Fleur smile. She would need to remember to clean it up later, but for now she preferred to leave it behind as evidence.

Harry's legs buckled and his body looked to be on the verge of collapse, but Fleur was there to catch him. The act of mating with a veela left even an extremely powerful wizard like Harry physically drained, but being bred by her mate had the exact opposite effect on the veela. Fleur felt more energized and refreshed than she ever had in her life, and it was easy for her to catch her new lover before he fell and guide him back over to lay down on the bed.

The bed was far from comfortable; the Weasleys couldn't afford such comforts. But for Fleur it might as well have been the softest bed she'd ever been in, because she had never felt so content as she did now. She snuggled in close to Harry Potter's side, rested her head on his chest, listened to his heartbeat and felt the gentle rise and fall of his chest as he fell into a deep slumber as soon as she guided his body down to rest on the bed. Having a lover fall into an exhausted sleep as soon as they were done was nothing new for her, but Harry had more than earned his rest.

There was still so much for them to figure out. There were conversations to be had, confessions to be made, parents and spouses and extended families to deal with. Everything was going to change, and it wasn't going to be easy. But Fleur's mood was light, lighter than she could ever remembering it being at least since she'd entered puberty and the veela side of her personality began to emerge. She wouldn't let anything drag her good mood down in that moment. Yes, she knew that this wasn't going to be easy, that her life was going to get very complicated once they discussed this and figured out what their next step was going to be. But all that mattered to her was that she'd finally started listening to what the veela inside of her had been trying to tell her for years, and it had led to the most wonderful experience of her life.

No matter how complicated things got from here on out, she would be able to handle any of it so long as she had her mate by her side.

\--

_Several Months Later_

"Ah! Yes, yes! Oui, 'Arry! _Oui!_ Lick me just like zat! Just like _zat!_ "

Harry hadn't even taken his clothes off yet, never mind actually sticking his cock inside of her and fucking her, and already this had lasted longer and had brought her far more pleasure than her first wedding night had. But that was to be expected. William Weasley was a nice enough man, and he'd cared about her and loved her in his way, but he hadn't been her mate. Marrying him and being his wife felt like a distant memory now, almost as if it had happened in another lifetime. Now she was where she belonged: sharing her marital bed with her forever husband, her mate, the man she was destined to spend the rest of her life with.

Harry was still fully clothed, while all Fleur had left on were her white garters that were draped over her husband's shoulders as he buried his head between her thighs and licked her. Oral sex had never been all that pleasant for her before Harry, and she'd been reluctant the first time he offered, nervous that his mouth would not be able to match the pleasure that his cock could give her. How wrong she'd been. Her mate seemed to know just how she was feeling and just what she needed at any given time, whether that be long, slow licks of her pussy or a concentrated assault on her sensitive clit. And it had only gotten better the more he did it. Harry was an expert at eating her pussy by now.

"Oui! _OUI!_ " she screamed as his tongue slithered across her labia. Yes, he knew just what to do, and the way he made the most of his parseltongue skills didn't hurt either. She patted his head and groaned in approval as he continued to please her.

Marrying him hadn't actually been her idea. Once she and Harry had finally stopped enjoying each other's bodies long enough to have a serious conversation about what had happened and what it meant for their future, her first suggestion had been keeping quiet and remaining with their spouses while carrying on a love affair. Veela sometimes had darker impulses when it came to spouses and mating, and the idea of staying married to Bill and leaving him ignorant of her affair with her mate had appealed to her baser instincts.

Harry had rejected that idea right away though. He made it clear that he wasn't going to hide what they'd done from Ginny no matter what, and obviously it wouldn't have taken long for her to tell her older brother after that. But Harry hadn't ever suggested that they stop sleeping together and try to remain faithful to their spouses, which had been Fleur's biggest concern. The veela would have gone along with any plan so long as it allowed her to continue to be with her mate. And aside from that, his proposal that they be honest with Ginny and Bill about what had happened and then divorce them so they could be together definitely held its own appeal. While part of the veela lamented the chance to flex its power by being with one man while fucking her mate behind his back, and behind the back of her mate's wife as well, another part definitely saw the benefit to being honest and going about it in a more traditional way. This way she wouldn't have to share him with Ginny and try to discretely fuck him whenever they could spare the time to get away from their mundane responsibilities. By taking him for her husband, he was all hers. While fucking him behind Ginny's back surely would have added an element of danger and excitement on top of everything else, she had quickly warmed up to the idea of being able to be with him openly and breed with him whenever she pleased.

Harry had won out, but Fleur definitely felt like a winner too as his talented tongue wiggled and danced across her pussy until she bucked her hips against his face and came with a cry. It wasn't the truly powerful sort of orgasm that made her lose the ability to speak or to think like a human. Only being fucked by her mate's cock could bring out the veela to that degree. It was, however, a much greater pleasure than she'd ever known with anyone else, or had been able to bring about while playing with herself.

And the best thing was, this was only _foreplay_. This was just her husband warming his bride up, breaking her in and easing some of her tension before the real fun of their wedding night began. And as he pulled his head away from her, sat back onto his heels and began to hurriedly undress, she rejoiced in the knowledge that this was just the beginning, not just for tonight but for the rest of her life.

Fleur had spent years ignoring what her veela instincts were trying to tell her, but then she'd finally started listening and her life had taken a dramatic turn for the better. She was done fighting against that part of herself; she would follow her veela instincts wherever they led her. And in that moment they led her to sit up and simply rip his clothing off of his body. He looked at her with wide eyes as she shoved him onto his back, climbed on top of him and sat down on his cock, taking him in all the way to the hilt with one swift drop of her hips. 

"I've waited long enough."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


End file.
